October 12th
by MockingCody
Summary: Prequel to 'Her Name' October 12th is a significant date in Clint and Bobbi's lives. Sadly, it's not a happy one. Hawkingbird Clint x Bobbi ; Hawkeye x Mockingbird ; Oneshot


I opened the door to our apartment with the day's work beating down on my body. The mahogany door opened with a loud creaking noise. Walking inside the furnished room, closing the door behind me, my ears perk up at the sound of the television in our room. My partner and wife, Bobbi, having the day off today, probably spent the time watching those weapon shopping channels she loved so much. Okay sure, I loved them as well.

"Birdie. I'm home" I shouted, placing my stuff onto the kitchen table, "You have a nice day off?" I grip the door handle to the fridge, pulling it open. I take the moment to examine the contents before pulling a bottle of water out.

I unscrew the cap and raise the bottle to my lips; I hear fast footsteps coming behind me. I turn to see my blonde wife rushing towards me with a huge smile on her face.

"Clint, Oh my gosh, you won't believe it! Clint oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I lower the bottle with a teasing smile on my face. I wrap my arms around her as she does the same to me.

"What's up? Order some better batons off the show?" Her smile grows annoyed, she gently smacks my chest.

"My batons are fine, and no!" She grips my hands tightly, clearly excited.

My wife ladies and gentleman, only gets excited on three things that I know of. One, she manages to beat some bad guy or me to the ground, which is most of the time, and since she had the day off this is clearly not the case. Two, a new weapon, and she already debunked that. Three, something more X-Rated in the bedroom, and that DEFINITELY hasn't happened… yet.

I attempt to read her face, which still happens to be extremely excited, "Babe, I have no clue."

She groans with a playful glare, "Damn it, Sport. I'm pregnant!"

I feel my stomach drop at those two words, she's pregnant? What? How? Wait I know how, but what? Will Coulson babysit? Did I remember to lock the door? So many questions begin to fill my head in less than five seconds. Then that's when the emotions kick in, surprised, shocked, fear, acceptance, and happiness.

I come back to my senses; Bobbi must have caught on because she was smirking at me. "Clint, say something." She says, everything seems so surreal in this moment.

"You're with child?..." I mentally kick myself for my dumb phrasing. Luckily Bobbi's in high spirits so she just laughs.

"Yes, if you want to put it that way." Her still smiling face must have finally infected me, because I feel a joyous one pull at my face as well.

"We're having a baby." I state plainly, Bobbi nods, and I gently place a hand on her stomach."

We stand there in silence, letting it all sink in. Bobbi and I are going to be parents, and nothing else matters. I let a sly smirk fall upon my lips, as I pull her close. "We might as well start on the next one then."

Bobbi squeals as I pick her up, and I stride towards our room. All I do is laugh as I hear her shriek, "CLINT IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!"

* * *

_1 week later_

"Dr. McCoy says I'm due in October around the 12th." Bobbi tells me, as she begins jotting down a list of things to do in preparation.

"He's the only one that knows?" I ask her, currently cooking dinner for the two of us.

"Yep, I want all the agents to be surprised. I was close to telling Maria though."

I give her a frightened look, "Birdie, don't tell her, she'll tell Coulson, and Phil can't keep a secret to save his life."

Bobbi gives me a playful smile, "They're all too busy watching over the Black Widow at the moment anyways I hope she's alright."

The Black Widow is another experienced agent like Bobbi and I, We both really haven't gotten the chance to know her. Speaking of which… "Bobbi, I am forbidding you to do any field work while pregnant." I take enjoyment at her outraged look.

"BUT CLINT!"

"No buts." I say finally before turning back to dinner.

I feel the air get cold… I know she has a sassy remark about ready to bite me in the face

"Well, sport, no **BUTTS** or anything else for you tonight." My jaw drops as I watch my pregnant wife give me a winning smirk, grabbing her pad and paper, and walking towards are living room.

* * *

_1 month later_

I forced Bobbi to only do office work for the last month, but of course the helicarrier just had to be attacked.

I forcefully made my way towards her area, using my bow to smack around the random soldiers attacking the carrier. Apparently it was some organization, attacking us.

When I arrived, thankfully Hill was covering Bobbi, who much to my dismay was beating the agents with her batons, hardcore.

"BOBBI!" I scream as I see my darling wife, get punched, right in the stomach.

* * *

I sat next to the hospital bed; my arms were holding my wife tightly, she was sobbing into my chest, the doctor had just left.

I felt paralyzed all over, like a bunch of knives were sticking into me.

She had a miscarriage. We lost the baby.

I spent the next week holding her.

It took about a month, before Bobbi was ready for revenge.

We are going to attack Madame Masque.

One thing is for sure, Bobbi and I will always remember October 12th. Sadly this day will only bring us pain.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is extremely depressing, It doesn't get much better sadly, this is a prequel to my other story 'Her Name' if you want to find out what happens to Clint in Bobbi read that.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
